Leo Elric
Childhood Leo Was Born In Darrowshire With His Brother Atraiu, Atraiu Was Taken Away From The Family A Couple Of Years After His Birth, Leo Was To Young To Realise This And Lived His Life As Normal For The Time Being, He Was Rather Intrested In Watching His Farther Train With The Soldiers, Throughout The Years Leo's Farther Trained Leo At A Young Age Rarely, When Leo Was About Ten, His Parents Vanished For No Reason, Leo Was Lost And Confused Aswell As Upset, Leo Wondered Around Before He Decided To Go To Stratholme, Leo Didn't know That They Sent His Brother There, Leo Lived On The Streets For A Couple Of Years Till The Age Of Thirteen, Leo Always Carried His Farthers Old Guitar Round, Leo Decided One Day To Play Music Around The City, He Grew Famous Slowly With His Music, Leo Earned Enough Gold From This And Rented Out A Room At The Local Inn, He Made A Deal With The Owner, If He Played Music And The Inn, He Could Have A Room For Free, Leo Agreed To This And Played His Music Aloud To The Travelers Of The Inn, By The Time Leo Hit Sixteen He Was Still The Bard Of The City, One Day Leo Saw A Beautiful Girl In The Crowd Named Kyire Valentine, It Took Leo About A Year To Come Up With A Song To Sing To Her Throught The Year Before They Grew Rather Close What Leo Didn't Know Is That She Was One To Study The Dark Arts Secretly She Marked Leo's Left Arm With Some Strange Markings Leo Just Thought Is Was Some Silly Drawing And Let Her Continue, One Night Leo Left Stratholme And Headed Down To Darrowshire, He Spent The Time There Visiting Old Friends, That Night Leo Headed Back To Stratholme And Somthing Wasn't Right, Soldiers Surround The City, Leo Spoke To A Soldier And Asked Whats Happened, The Soldier Told Leo Straight, Leo Agreed To Help But They Wouldn't Allow It, Leo Secretly Followed Them Into The Plagued City, Seeing People Get Slaughtered From Trying To Get Out The City, Leo Saw Kyire Running Towards The Gates, Leo Charged Out Through The Guards, Getting Grabbed By Them And Held Back, Nercomancers Were Right On Her Tail, Before She Was Struck To The Ground By One Of The Guards, Leo Broke Free From His Rage And Looked At Her Dead On The Floor, Leo Was Pulled Away By The Guards, Leo Broke Free Before Seeing A Necromancer Reanimate Her Corspe And Sent It To Attack Him, Leo Had No Choice To Strike Her Down With A Soldiers Blade, Leo Brokedown On The Floor, Hurling His Sword At The Nercomancer Before Being Dragged Away From The City To Prevent Infection. Leo Wondered Around Carelessly Along Before Heading Off To Stormwind, Once Leo Arrived He Was Sent To SI:7, Leo Trained There For The Remaining Years, Improving His Skills And Using The Rage, Waiting For The Right To Get Revenge.. Leo Becoming A Rogue Mercenary Leo trained for a couple of years at SI:7 before being sent of to continue his training at Ravenholdt, He passed through the fields heading towards Ravenholdt before seeing a group of people fighting, He ran over with his swords drawn just incase, Ravenholdt were fighting the Syndicate, As he marched in he was attacked by both factions, Seeming unsure he thought the two groups, killing members from each faction, Uncertain what lied for him afterwards, Leo fled into the hills, Leo started training himself in the cold weathers of Alterac Mountains, He came across many things unlearned but got there in time, He was walking along one day when a stranger approached him, Handing him a parchment with a contract on it, Leo furfilled the contract, Reciving his payment for doing so, He then continued this line of work for the years to come. Leo during the Third War Leo's Travels